Lightwood: Hetalia
by LightWood Studios
Summary: What happens at summer camp, stays at summer camp, right? Not for these kiddos! Join them on the crazy ride as they experience all the ups and downs of those awkward teenage years! **Two OC's as well as many Hetalia characters!**


**Hey everyone! It's Emily Anne and Amy here! Otherwise known as Gaaraismine and DegrassiGleek22! We have teamed up to bring you this very special series! The Lightwood Series! This story is the first of many to come, so even if Hetalia isn't your favourite FanFiction topic, stay tuned for more stories, because you never know what the next story in this series will be! :) BTW Ariana and Mya are our OC's that we created with our own MINDS! **

****DISCLAIMER** We, LightWoodStudios, do NOT own the Hetalia anime/manga. Whether it be the characters, or the plot, 'cause Hetalia TOTALLY has a plot, we own nothing! Only our OC's, the storylines we create, and our active and kinda CRAZY imaginations, that came up with the AMAZINGNESS that is Lightwood! (And the real life camp that it is based off of! **NOT THAT WE OWN THAT EITHER**)**

**Matthew's POV**

It's not that I didn't like camp. I'd never gone before, so I was pretty open-minded about it. However, the fact that my older, bigger half-brother was coming as well kind of ruined things for me, before we even got there. So, I did the most logical thing I could think of. I signed up for Ranch camp. In the long run, it might have not been the best decision I ever made, because of my TINY fear of horses, but at least I wouldn't spend the week with Alfred, because he signed up for Harbour. Anyways, it's too late to change it now, because I was on the ferry, heading to Camp Lightwood. I turned around and almost fell off my seat in surprise.

There was a girl smiling widely at me with her bright white teeth. She had straight dark brown hair halfway down her back that had neon blue, purple and pink streaks in it. She had one cool looking feather earring, and a neon yellow zebra print tank-top. She also wore white skinny jeans, and cool black cowboy boots. Her hand was waving at me so fast I could barely see it. For a second, I wasn't even she if she was looking at me. People usually don't see me, I have an invisibility problem.

"Are you Canadian?" she squealed, still smiling.

"Wha-"

"I'm Canadian!" she yelled, throwing her arms in the air, and attracting several glances.

"Bling, what poor soul are you sucking the life out of now?" I turned to see my saviour.

She had long, dark brown curly hair, and a traditional cowboy hat rested on top of her head. She wore a buttoned up long-sleeved western shirt, faded blue skinny jeans, and cowboy boots. Freckles lightly dusted her cheeks, and she was rolling her forest green eyes as she waited for Bling to answer.

"But Bu-ush!" Bling whined. "He's Canadian!"

"And you're insane." Bush didn't waste a breath.

"My hair nothing to do with my psychological conditions!" Bling screamed, running out the door. Bush shook her head, and then seemed to read my mind.

"Don't worry about her, she's fine. This is her on a good day." She stuck out her hand, and I shook it.

"My real name is Mya, but everyone calls me Bush."

"Matthew." I squeaked, and she smiled. Just then, she was attacked by a screaming rainbow of colours.

"And that-"she said, trying to fight Bling off, "-is Ariana, otherwise known as Bling."

"Hi!" Ariana's face blocked all of my vision. Then, all of a sudden, the smile was wiped off her face, and she grew serious, grabbing my shoulders.

"What camp are you in!"She screamed, shaking me violently. "Are you a Ranchie or a Harpie?"

"I s-signed u-up for R-Ranch!" The smile returned to her face immediately.

"Yay! We'll have soo much fun!" She did a little dance. I looked to Mya for and explanation.

"It's Ranchies VS Harpies here." She said. Ariana stopped dancing and opened her little mouth.

"Yea 'cause Harpies suck my-"Mya covered her mouth with a hand.

"Bling, it's a Christian camp. Watch your tongue." Mya took her hand off Ariana's mouth so she could talk again.

"I was just going to say they suck my bunny chocolate!" Mya face-palmed.

"Uh-"I was totally interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"Harpies are TOTALLY better then Ranchies! Ranchies smell like horse!" My brother Alfred yelled.

"WHAT WAS THAT? YOU WANNA GO PUNK?" Ariana screamed, launching herself at him, and they proceeded to brawl.

"Cut it out, you git! You can't fight a lady!" An English voice reached my ears, and a boy with blonde hair and thick eyebrows yanked on the collar of Alfred's bomber jacket. As soon as Alfred was pulled away from her, Bling started to cry.

"The mean boy hurt me!"

"I apologize for him, my name is Arthur," He shook hands with Mya.

"No problem. It happens a lot."

"Alright, come on Alfred, we have to go." The second Arthur turned the corner, Ariana narrowed her eyes, glaring at Alfred.

"You're going DOWN Harpie!" She hissed, and Mya snapped her fingers in a Z-formation, one hand on her hip. Alfred's eyes widened, and he scurried after Arthur.

"Artie! That girl is EVIL!"

"What a douche!" Ariana said. "It's funny Mattie, 'cause he looks like you, but you guys are, like polar opposites!"

"Well, he IS my brother. Half-brother actually," I sighed, and Ariana hugged me so tightly that my ribs cracked.

"Poor Mattie!"

"Can't. Breathe."

"Bling, your crushing him!" Mya looked at both of us, and then tried to pry Ariana off of me. It meant, however, that she had to rap both her arms around both of us.

"Ve! Look Romano! Free hugs!" Someone wrapped their arms around me from behind. At this point, I was pretty sure I was the same colour as my tomato red hoodie.

"Maple!" I shouted, but I wasn't sure if anyone actually heard me or not. Suddenly, both Bling and the mystery person were pulled away from me. Mya was caught off balanced from the force, and she tripped backwards out the door, past a group of people, her head in direct course with the pavement. Only one person seemed to notice, and sprang into action, catching her before she cracked her head open.

"You are okay, da?" A heavily accented voice asked, helping her up.

"I think so, thank you very much." As Mya replied and dusted herself off, I got a better look at the stranger. He had platinum blonde hair, violet eyes, and he was wearing a white scarf, a long coat, and black boots.

"It's my pleasure, da. My name is Ivan, and I'm going to Harbour Camp." He had a child-like voice, which confused me because of how tall and muscular he was.

"Mya," she said curtly. "It's a pity you're in Harbour; we could have been good friends." She sun on her heel and walked back to us.

"Nice talking to you!" Ivan called out, clearly unaffected that Mya blew him off.

"Geez idiota, what was that?" An Italian voice sounded from behind me. I turned to see two brown-haired boys each with a single curl on the top their heads.

"Ve! But Romano! I wanted to hug somebody!"

"I-it's okay! He didn't know after all." I gave a nervous laugh, but I was ignored.

***Bzzt* Attention all passengers! We are approaching our destination! Please be ready to disembark!*Bzzt***

Everyone started to head down to the main floor. I had no idea where I was going, so I stuck close to Ariana and Mya.

We all got off the ferry, and were loaded onto two buses; one for Ranch, and one for Harbour. Mya sat in the seat across from me and Ariana. Sitting by the window in the seat was an albino, whose name was apparently 'The Very Awesome Gilbert', leaving Mya to take the aisle seat. Ariana, wanting to talk to Mya and me, claimed the aisle seat, leaving me with the window. I looked out the window, as the bus started to drive. Ariana and Mya were talking about some kind of cinnamon bun, that apparently where the BEST in the world according to Ariana. Soon the bus began to turn. I looked out the window to see the place that would change my life forever.

"There's the sign!" Mya yelled and we all turned to see it, except for this dude with a beard who was playing the guitar absentmindedly.

"HORSES!" Mya and Ariana squealed. There were riders doing a routine to welcome us. Suddenly, bandits (also on horseback), broke through the formation and came up around the bus. Then-get this-they pulled guitar dude OUT the WINDOW! They threw him onto a horse, and galloped off with him. I looked to the two girls who were slowly turning into my friends for an explanation. They just stared back at me. Suddenly, I knew that this wasn't normal.

"What's going on?" Someone yelled.

"Bandits totally just pulled someone out the window!" The busses continued on, as if nothing happened. The chatter gradually died down, but I had a feeling no one would sleep easy tonight.

"Oh, there is the duck pond, and the ranch! Oh look at the rope swings! There is the lodge! That is where we eat our meals, and where we have group activities sometimes." Mya said, pointing them out to me.

The busses pulled up outside the lodge, and we all filed out of the bus into a sea of campers. The Ranchies grouped on the left and the Harpies on the right, to get sorted into the cabins. Ariana ran ahead of Mya and me. She disappeared in the group of Ranchies gathered around the Ranch camp directors, and a few seconds later she emerged, running straight at us, and pounced on top of me, knocking me to the ground. I opened my eyes, there she was. Sitting on top of my stomach. I blushed for the second time that day. She was smiling that million watt smile of hers.

"Ariana, could you PLEASE get off me?" I asked her, out of breath. She jumped up, and pulled me up with her.

"I don't know how this works, but we are in the same cabin Mattie!" She squealed. "I'll have to ask Bush how that's even possible…." She said, trailing off.

"That's great!" I said, quietly and smiled. I looked around. Mya was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Mya?"

"You mean Bush? She went to get her stuff!" Ariana pointed behind me, and I turned to see Mya digging through a giant pile of luggage.

**Mya POV:**

Where the heck is my bag? Did it grow feet and run away? I searched through the luggage, and finally I found it, wedged underneath a whole bunch of bags. I pulled on the handle, but it didn't budge. I closed my eyes, gathered all my energy, and grabbed the handle once more. With the strength needed to pull a stubborn donkey across a cattle gate, I pulled my bag free, tumbling to the ground thanks to gravity. I picked myself up, dusted myself off, and set out to find my pillow and my sleeping bag. Thankfully, my pillow was sitting on top of someone else's bag. I turned around, and that Ivan kid was standing pretty close to me, in his hands my sleeping bag. I took it as politely as I could.

"Thanks." I went to turn away, but he grabbed my arm, turning me back to face him.

"It's no problem." I tilted my head to the side and stared at him.

"Why are you still helping me? Haven't you ever been to this camp before? Harbour and Ranch, just don't mix."

"Well-"He said. "I would have joined Ranch if I had known you would be here." I blushed, and turned away, pulling my arm from his grasp. I then walked back towards Ariana and Matt to see what cabins we were in.

**Ariana POV**

Mya started walking back towards Matthew and I. She was carrying all the stuff that she had brought for the week. Matthew also had his luggage at his feet. I was the only one who had no luggage.

"Ariana, where is all your stuff? I saw you pack, and you defiantly didn't pack lightly," Mya asked me, and I smiled.

"A very nice boy with a Spanish accent took it to the cabin for me, because we were in the same cabin!"

"BLLINNG! I told you not to talk to strangers!" Mya looked at me, with her dead-serious eyes. I know in my heart that she is just looking out for me, like she is supposed to, but it honestly feels like she doesn't trust me with any bone in her body, which saddens me.

"Bush, have a little faith in me!" I said. She readjusted her hat, a frown crinkling the area in between her eyebrows.

"Last time you gave someone your stuff, we never got it back." She sighed, placing her hand over her face. "But we're at Lightwood, so as long as it wasn't somebody in Harbour, it should be okay. Let's just go to our cabin. Maybe we can figure out why Matthew is in the same one as us." She glanced over to Matthew. "Not that I'm complaining, it's just-"

"Guys and girls are usually in different cabins." I interjected. "It's like peanut butter and ketchup, you know…before you make the sandwich." Bet you thought I was actually sane in the head for a second, didn't you? Haha!

"Um… don't you mean peanut butter and jelly?" Matthew said, tilting his head to one side like a confused puppy.

"Nope!" I shook my head, smiling.

"She meant exactly what she said." Mya confirmed. "She's a picky eater, but what she does eat is really messed." She looked around. "Wait a second. I just realized, there's no Cabin #9 in the cluster at the top of the hill. This is going to be interesting, I guess we should ask where it is." So after that, we walked over to a counsellor and asked, and they told us it was right in the middle of one of the horse fields! Is that neat or what? I skipped ahead as Mya and Ariana chatted about their lives.

"I noticed your last name is sort of Spanish… er, Bush. And your accent has a bit of Spanish in it. Why is that?" My new friend said, his strange curl bouncing as he walked.

"My dad is Brazilian, and my mom's Canadian. They're divorced now, so I spend half my year in Canada, and half in Brazil. I speak fluently in both languages needed. So how is Alfred your brother? He has an American accent."

"My parents are split up too, so he grew up in America and I grew up in Canada, and we both have different last names. He's loud and annoying, but he's still my brother, so… yeah. Oh! You seemed pretty against swearing back at the ferry."

"I only swear when it's absolutely necessary," She said as they reached the steps of the cabin. She cut past me and walked up first, despite my protests. "So far, I haven't dropped an F-bomb in my life." She reached out and turned the handle, peaking inside. It was silent for a moment.

"Bush?" I said carefully. "Is everything alright?" We waited for a response.

"Well f***."

**That's it for this chapter! So review and tell us what you think, and stay tuned for Chapter 2!**

**Ciao! :) *DegrassiGleek22**

**Adios! :P *Gaaraismine**


End file.
